


Let's Be Friends, Until The End

by Metta_Darling (Stardust_Ti)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Golden Flowers, M/M, Multi, Platonic Soulmates, Playing, This is meant to be nice to read., chasriel, references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_Ti/pseuds/Metta_Darling
Summary: "Well... I'll always be here for you, Chara. You're my family now." He said, grounding himself, looking determined."Whether you like it or not, I'll always be here. We'll be best friends, forever."---A fic all about Asriel and Chara's story.The nice parts.If you've been looking for playful banter, cuddling, tender moments, and just instances of them being besties. You've come to the right place.





	Let's Be Friends, Until The End

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so.  
> I'd like to preface this fic.
> 
> I wrote this while enjoying the feels I note from this beautiful pair.  
> I started writing it  
> 1) Before I learnt of the darker things that happened with them.  
> And 2) Before Delta Rune came and scrambled everything.:D
> 
> This story was made to explore and enjoy the nice things about this pairing. So, if you were looking for the dark things, this is not the place to look.
> 
> Also, Delta Rune came and scrambled my sense of lore for a bit which made it difficult to write for a while.:D But I'm finally uploading it! *Yay sound*
> 
> Oh! And I should probably mention. I am crazy about the Undertale musical. (If you haven't heard it you really should check it out.) And a lot of this was inspired by some of the songs.  
> Specifically 'Memory', 'Undertale', 'Hopes And Dreams', 'His Theme', 'Star', and 'Floweytale'.  
> The italics are song lyrics.
> 
> I would also like to shout out @Life_Sans_Sin and @Storylover_Vodhr for inspiring some of the concepts I used in this fic. Go check them out, they're awesome.
> 
> Thanks for clicking on my story.:)  
> I worked a lot on this. I hope you enjoy.☆

They ran in a blind fit of rage and panic.  


All they wanted to do is escape. Somewhere they wouldn't be found again.

To get lost. . . 

Permanently.

They're not sure what led them up that mountain but they couldn't bring themselves to care or question it.

Legends say that those who climb Mt Ebott are said to disappear.

That did absolutely nothing to deter them.

As they neared the top they felt their heart racing, their breathing heaved the energy from their soul, but they stayed Determined. 

They would get away. They had to. . .

Twilight shone across the land, it made it a little difficult to see, and grew this wariness in their soul... but nothing could stop them.

They were filled with DETERMINATION.

As if a flash of lightning had struck them directly, everything flashed before them, Light from the sunset rushed upwards until out of sight, darkness following in its wake.

They vaguely registered the fact that they had tripped, but had little time to process it as the air around them sped up.

Then there was a thud. Some leaves shifted, and everything faded into darkness.

  


~~~

  


Blinking their eyes slowly they realized they couldn't see, only registering the light surrounding that made their vision white, yet it was blank. . .

They called out for help. Seeming unable to move, injured by the fall. . .

"It sounds like it came from over here. . ." A voice, growing nearer to them, called out.

"Oh! You've fallen down, haven't you. . ."  They could hear the voice speak again, whoever it was was close, close enough to rest a hand on their shoulder gently.

"Are you okay?" They couldn't help but whimper as they felt the aching in their muscles twinge. How far had they fallen?

"Here, get up. . ." They could feel the other supporting them as they were slowly pulled to their feet.

Their vision seemed to dot for a moment before it finally came to. In the wake of it recovering, came an image they were by no means expecting.

It was a boy. A... goat boy.

They barely had time to fully comprehend this before they flinched at him taking their heart-shaped locket into his hands. Paws? They weren't sure.

. . . 

"Chara, huh?" He said, giving them a soft smile. They caught sight of his eyes, a striking shade of blue, shimmering as he gazed back at them.

"That's a nice name." He said, supporting their weight in his arms.

"My name is -"

"Asriel!" A different, distant voice called out. He looked out towards the source of the sound.

Just then, They saw it too.

A woman. No. Goat woman, came walking around the corner and upon seeing the pair, gasped.

"Oh dear! What do we have here?" She rushed over, kneeling in front of the children with a worried expression across her features, her brows furrowing. However in a non-threatening way.

"They fell down, Mom." Asriel said softly, his voice soft and smooth. Chara would have thought it a beautiful sound if they hadn't been in such shock from the fall.

"Oh my, oh my, let's get you two inside, come with me." She rushed out, helping Asriel support them as they slowly made their way to the house.

Chara could see the light fade, the last light of day, waning bit by bit as they walked.

As sight of  "inside" came into view. They sighed out. Submitting to their fate.

  


~~~

  


**_It's not fair to be alone after what you've been through._ **

**_ So let me be your best friend. Please let me stay with you. _ **

  


Asriel knew that humans existed, though he'd never seen one until now.

They were fascinating, he thought. Something about this new person, this fallen human, a new member of his family, that absolutely enthralled him.

They had been extremely shy at first. Hardly speaking a word to any of them. 

They had been sore and slightly injured from the fall, but Toriel took them in and healed them. They recovered quite soon after that. It took a lot of coaxing to get them to eat a slice of butterscotch-cinnamon pie. However they were glad they did afterwards.

In Asriel's opinion, they could be called beautiful. However they seemed to have a distrusting air to them.

It was something Asriel couldn't fully understand. Why would they be that scared of everyone? Monsters were some of the nicest people and they had been nothing but kind and generous to them.

So, why did Chara not trust anyone?

He learnt at some point that they hated humanity. Though why is something they never talked about.

On first impressions he thought of Chara as a beautiful, fascinating new person.

Yet as they grew more familiar, he learnt that there was a lot more to them than meets the eye.

"Asriel!" They called out. "C'mon! Let's play in the garden!"

Asriel smiled and bounded towards them.  Chara returned the smile and bent their knees playfully.

"Tag!" They ran off giggling. "You're it!"

Asriel grinned and chased after them.

The two made their way through multitudes of rooms, puzzles that had become second nature to them. Playfully crinkling through the leaves, laughing and smiling in their childlike joy.

Eventually when they both ran out of breath, they opted to set a more leisurely walking pace, ending up at the end of the cavern.

It was certainly very dark there, compared to the rest of the castle. Right at the edge, there was a little patch of golden flowers growing.

Despite the barrier sealing them in from above, some rain always seemed to make its way into the cavern and fed the little patch of flowers. This was also one of the only places where the sun shone directly through the barrier, creating a rich beam that just encompassed the patch of flowers. Thus is what enabled them to grow there.

Asriel wasn't sure when these flowers appeared first, but he knew it was some time after Chara's arrival.

Chara always seemed entranced by them. Which Asriel didn't get either.

They were just flowers, why is that the thing they were interested in? Of all the wonders of the underground, these seemed the least exciting to him. 

Sure, he could appreciate their beauty, but Chara just tended to puzzle him. He couldn't help but shake his head in mild amusement at them.

The wonders in their world were nothing compared to his.

He watched as they stepped into the light, sun illuminating their hair, making it shine with golden richness in the strands,  which was a stark constrast to the usual auburn/brown that framed their face.

They knelt by the flowers, picked a single flower and raised it to their nose delicately.

Asriel felt a sort of fluttering in his soul. They inhaled the sweet scent and seemed to savour it for a few moments before looking up towards the barrier.

Asriel felt a frown cross his features when he saw their mirthful expression fall.

"Don't you wish you could escape this place, Az?" They asked, not looking towards him.

His brow creased as he continued to look at them. "I guess, sometimes... but it's not so bad down here." He said, watching their face closely.

"The people here all care about each other so much... Even if we don't get to see the sky." Asriel looked down.

"I know you miss your family, Chara, but...-"

"No." They cut him off.

"I don't." Their tone was tense, slightly aggressive even, and is shook Asriel slightly.

A moment of silence stretched over them.

"Well... I'll always be here for you, Chara. You're my family now." He said, grounding himself, looking determined.

"Whether you like it or not, I'll always be here. We'll be best friends, forever." He added.

They turned their head to look at him, and seeing the determination in his voice, smiled.

"Sure we will, Azzy." They replied, a small smile still on their face.

  


~~~

  


_** I will show my love always, because it's clear to me. Together we'll do anything. Our life isn't easy. ** _  


  


They weren't sure how Asriel managed to do it.

He could somehow pull off snuggly floof ball, sassy sarcastic boy, and outright regal prince without second thought.

He was cuddly, the nights he used to sneak into Chara's bed and snuggle them would often make them roll their eyes... but if they were being honest, they didn't mind all that much.

He was warm and fluffy, like cuddling a teddy bear.

Though they didn't understand why he wanted to cuddle so much. Asriel tended to astound them on many levels.

They looked over to where Asgore and Toriel were talking to a tailor from Snowdin. A tall, posh looking monster.

Their gaze then settled on Asriel, where the proud goat boy stood aside a set of full-length mirrors, shifting his position to get a good look of himself and the long, regal robes that hung on his shoulders.

He smirked at himself in the mirror, knowing full well it suited him.

He was the prince of this world's future... and he didn't hate the idea at all.

Chara has to admit that he wore the clothes, the status, the stature, very well. He had this regal air about him. They couldn't tell if it was something he was born with or something he was taught.

Toriel and Asgore both had this air as well, the difference with Asriel is he actually visibly enjoyed it.

He was cocky in a way that said: Yes. I know I'm amazing.

Chara sighed, a little annoyedly at him. It was infuriating how well it all suited him, and even more so since he knew it.

Asriel turned to look at them, the smirk never leaving his features.

"What do you think, Chara?" He smiled brightly at them upon his question.

"It looks great, Az." They said. 

They weren't lying, it did look magnificent.

He smiled wider at their words, then walked over to them happily.

"Here," He pulled the robes off of his shoulders and held them out to them. "Turn around."

They gave him a look that oozed skeptisism, quirking a brow at him. They were about to sass him, but upon seeing the pout he gave them, rolled their eyes and complied.

He placed the robes onto their shoulders, then turned them around and held their hand gently, pulling them along to walk towards the mirrors. 

"It suits you so well, Chara!" He gushed, eyes lighting up, something Chara could see in the mirror. This unabashed excitement that radiated from the little goat boy.

Suddenly he looked so much younger. Just a few moments ago he practically looked grown up in his regal stature, but without the robes, he dissolved into looking like a kid pretty quickly.

Chara regarded themself in the mirror, their scrutinizing glare washing over their frame.

Asriel rested his hands on their shoulders as he spoke to them, his breath ghosted across their ear as he leant over them. Since he was slightly taller, he could rest his head on their shoulder if he wanted to, but he held it at their side despite himself.

"I know you don't like to do this, but I don't understand how you can't see what I see, Chara." He squeezed their shoulders lightly.

They sighed and looked down.

"You want to know what I see?" He asked. They shrugged non-committally.

"This robe makes you look taller. It makes you look mature. It shows off your intelligence in a way, not that you don't look smart without it, but it makes you look wise in a way..." He trailed off, making eye contact with them through the mirror.

"It doesn't look as good on me as it does you." They said, flatly.

"Well, of course." They shot him a mildly annoyed glare.

"It was made for me, I'm sure Mom and Dad wouldn't mind getting one made for you." He said, pulling the robe off of Chara and draping it back back onto his own shoulders and looking over to where the adults talked.

He then scurried off towards them.

"Asri-!" They were about to protest but he was already about a metre away from their parents as they spoke.

"Mom! Dad! Will Chara get a robe too?!" He asked excitedly. "I think it would suit them so well!" He added. 

The way his eyes shone talking about Chara was something that was not lost on Toriel. There were times Asgore would not notice, and would recieve a scolding from his wife much to his confusion.

"Oh, my sweet child, I'm sure that would be alright..." She trailed off looking at Asgore. 

Asgore looked between his bright-eyed son and his smiling wife and breathed out smiling softly.

"Yes, my son, we were planning to do Chara's next, since you two are old enough to join us in ceremony now." His low, slow voice drawled.

Asriel lit up even more at his father's words, if that was even possible. He practically ran back to Chara while his parents chuckled behind him.

"Yours is next, Chara! Aren't you excited?!" He enthused.

Chara gave him a little amused look.

"Sure, Az." They said.

"Chara, dear!" Toriel called, drawing the two's attention.

"Mr Mendor needs your measurements, could you come join us, my child?" She beckoned them over. Chara sighed slightly but nodded.

The two children walked over, Asriel tagging right behind Chara and never leaving their side.

  


~~~

  


_** I will show my love always, because it's clear to me. Together we'll do anything. Our life isn't easy. ** _

_**  
** _

Asriel chased after Chara through the corridors of their home, frolicking in the leaves. 

The crunching sounds of the leaves under their feet echoed throughout the room, the air filling with the smell of the dry leaves. 

It smelt like autumn, Chara thought. They briefly wandered whether Asriel felt the same. Did they even have seasons down here?

It pained Chara to think about it so they stopped themselves. The injustice of the predicament the monsters were in made their blood boil and their soul flash yellow.

They didn't want to alarm Asriel though, so they averted their thoughts to calm themselves down.

Asriel giggled and jumped around them, his eyes shining.

"Come on, Chara! Race you home!" He bounded off. Chara followed close behind trying to catch up with him.

As they got close to the house they were greeted by a sweet and spicy smell coming from inside.

Butterscotch Pie.

They felt a smile creep onto their face.

Toriel appeared in the doorway a moment later as they were running and called them over for some pie.

They smiled and ran inside, only half heeding the scolding from Toriel that they shouldn't run in the house.

Asgore was already sat at the table, looking over at his wife happily as she brought the large pie over to the table.

The children sat down and bounced excitedly as they waited, practically trembling with the anticipation simmering through them.

Asgore and Toriel served them with smiles on their faces. It was moments like these that kept them going; seeing their children giggly and gleeful. Everything was great in the world. 

Moments like these made them forget about being trapped.

  


~~~

  


"Chaaaara! Why can't you just let me win for once!" Asriel pouted from across the table on which a board game was layed out. Chara gave them a smug grin.

"Because if I can win, why wouldn't I?" They moved their piece on the board, grinning at the progress. Asriel folded his arms and frowned.

Across the room, Toriel shook her head fondly at them. Both so competitive, so determined. She couldn't decide whether she was proud or exasperated.

Asriel whined as they played more, Chara was way too close to winning and he just couldn't see how to stop them. Chara was looking more smug than a cat with a mouse.

"Ha! That's it! I win!" Chara exclamed, putting their piece on the finish line.

Asriel pouted, his arms crossed across his chest. He looked away.

"Aw, come on, Azzy, don't be a sore loser. Maybe you'll win next time." Chara said, leaning their head on their hands, smiling at him.

He huffed and got up.

"I will win one day." He walked off looking determined.

"Just watch, Chara." He stalked out of the room.

Chara smiled after him.

  


~~~

  


Toriel gave the children some paper and walked over to get some crayons from the cupboard.

"What are you going to draw, Chara?" Asriel smiled excitedly.

Chara looked at him somewhat blankly.

"I'm going to draw a golden flower like the ones from my village." They said, a peaceful expression on their face. Asriel nodded.

"I'm going to draw the destroyer of our worlds! The absolute God of hyperdeath!" Asriel exclaimed excitedly. 

Toriel, who just returned with the crayons, shook her head at him but smiled fondly. The imagination of young creative minds knows no bounds.

A comfortable silence seemed to stretch over the pair as they drew. Chara using a lot of yellow and beige to draw a single golden flower. They sat back and admired their work.

Meanwhile next to them, Asriel had drawn a complex depiction of his 'God Of Hyperdeath'. It appeared to be Asriel with colourful wings and gauntlets on his hands. Chara giggled as they saw it.

This earned a little annoyed glance from Asriel, clearly taking this very seriously.

He glanced over at their picture, his eyes never quite losing their shine.

"Oh! That's a very pretty drawing! What are you going to name it?" He smiled at them.

"Name it?" They quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Mom says it's always good to name your artwork." He smiled.

Chara looked at him for a moment then looked at their drawing.

"Flowey." They said. 

"Flowey?" Asriel questioned amusedly, smirking slightly.

"Flowey the Flower." They said and gave a small smile.

Asriel was still smirking at them.

"Very original." He commented.

"Hey!" They playfully shoved him.

"It's an okay name!" They insisted as they wrote their name on the back of the page.

Asriel smiled at them then wrote his name down too.

"I can't wait to show Mom and Dad!" He exclaimed. Chara smiled and took his hand.

"Let's go." They led him out of the room, both holding their drawings carefully.

  


~~~

  


_**I'll keep trying to reach out. I'm never leaving you.** _

_** DETERMINATION fuels me. I want to be with you. ** _

  


They did a little flourishing twirl as they looked themselves over.

The robes they had adourned were really something to behold. It hung on their shoulders with heavy weight, though it didn't feel as if it were weighing them down. It made them feel grounded, which in turn, made them feel powerful.

They hated it when Asriel was right. . .

They did love it. 

This article of clothing made them feel special in a way they weren't used to.

 Toriel drew them away from their thoughts when she appeared in the doorway, knocking gently.

"Oh, you look wonderful, my child. Are you ready to go?"

Chara drew in a breath then turned to their adoptive mother and nodded.

The Dreemurr family took a long walk through the underground that day. Simply to see the members of this kingdom of monsters and make sure that everything is going alright enough for their people.

It was a tradition Asgore had created. He loved to walk around and talk to people, and he cared deeply about his people's lives and happiness. It was also a great opportunity to make sure Asriel knew the people as well as his father did, so he would be fit to rule them when the time came.

Asriel, being the happy and friendly lil kid he was, always made an effort to get to know the monsters even outside his walks with his family.

These walks, despite Asgore not wanting them to be, were filled with a sense of importance for the monsters.

They treated it as a visit from the King and Queen, even though Asgore would have preferred them thinking of him as an old friend.

The entire family were dressed in long cloaks decorated with the Delta Rune. Along with fluffy royal robes that bounced slightly as they walked, and trailed behind them gracefully.

It just created this picture of: "This is serious. These are important people that are coming down our hallway, we need everything to look its best."

Chara was dressed up just the same on that day. They had the same royal attire, they walked alongside the prince, and for some reason unbeknownst to them, they were treated the same as the other members of the family.

Monsters would see them and bow respectfully at their feet, greeting them greatfully.

They just couldn't understand it. They were a human, and they weren't born into royalty. Thus treating them as such seemed ludicrous to Chara. Why and how were monsters so accepting?

They looked over to Asriel who had taken the hand of a local monster in his. This monster was with her family and greeted him nervously. She looked flustered in a way.

Chara realized in that moment that Asriel had a way with charisma. He could get anyone to like him. He was just too likable not to.

Unlike them...

Chara shook their head to clear their mind and looked away from the family.

As soon as the proceedings were done, Asriel told his parents that he would see them later and took Chara's hand in his without really asking for permission... but they didn't fight him.

He led them through the hallways and ended up somewhere in Waterfall.

They heard the sound of a distant music box. Asriel tugged their arm to pull them in front of him.

"Let's dance, Chara!" He said excitedly.

They were about to protest but he held them and twirled them around happily to the sound of them music box until they started to giggle a little at his antics.

"I love it when your cheeks blush like that, so pretty." He remarked, brushing the little bits of hair out of their face.

Their blushed face deepened as they looked down.

"Az-" They started.

"We're going to be best friends forever aren't we?" Asriel said, looking them in the eye.

"I-" 

"I'm never leaving you, Chara." He said seriously.

"You can try to push me away but I will be in your life always. I will do anything for you."

Chara started to tear up as they listened to him.

"I..." He paused. "I got you something."

Chara looked at him disbelievingly as he reached into his robe and produced two golden chains. He handed one of them to Chara.

Upon further inspection. They saw that it was actually a locket, much like the one they had. However, instead of a name, it said: "Best Friends Forever".

Chara couldn't hold back their tears as they flung themselves at him. Hugging him. Thanking him

He sniffled a little himself as he eventually pulled away gently, looking them in the eyes.

"I see that you are filled with Determination, Chara. And I am determined to get you to see that I am serious about this." Asriel squeezed their hand at that. Chara quirked a brow through the tears that had formed.

Asriel returned their expression.

"Why do you keep saying that?" They asked. Asriel looked at them quizzically.

"What? Oh!" Asriel's eye lit up in regonition. "Your soul." He said.

"My soul?" They asked.

Asriel looked at them then looked away, seemingly thinking.

"Could I... could I show you?" He asked, timidly. They gave him a slightly confused look but nodded.

He guided them to sit on the ground with him.

He reached out a hand and placed it on their chest, forming a fist then pulling his arm back towards him slowly. 

Chara felt a tug in their chest then went wide eyed as a bright red heart appeared in front of them.

"This is your soul..." Asriel said. Chara stared at it curiously.

"See how it glows red?" Chara gave him a little nod.

"That's because you are Determined, Chara." They looked at him with a furrowed brow.

"I... I can see that you've been through a lot. I know you don't trust people. But I'll never do anything to hurt you, Chara." He looked down.

"It's not fair to be alone. Especially after all that you've been through..."

"What do you know about me?" Chara cut him off sharply, searching his face frantically for answers.

"Oh! I don't know exactly what happened... But I know you've been hurt... And I want to help you! I will be by your side always. I'll protect you with everything I have..."

Asriel looked down sadly and sighed. "I know all of this because some monsters can sometimes see the souls of others even when they're not manifested, like yours is now." He trailed off slowly. "I like your soul, Chara, so I've been looking at it a lot... and I can see its been hurt. I don't think it's fair that you have to brave that hurt alone." Asriel's voice started to sputter and squeak as he continued. Tears forming in his eyes again.

Chara's eyes relaxed their gaze on him.

"Could I see your soul?" They said gently, taking his hand in theirs.

He looked up at them, nodding after a moment of hesitation.

They watched as he took their hand and put it on his chest, he closed their hands and pulled it away slowly.

They looked with wonder at the white shape that emerged from his chest. 

In their curiosity, they nearly reached out and touched it, but stopped themselves, not knowing if that would be okay. Asriel saw the movement and looked them in the eye.

"You can if you want, you just need to be gentle." He looked down at their hands, then back at their eyes.

They tentatively reached out a hand and touched the surface of the soul gently.

Both of them gasped and shut their eyes.

Chara could feel everything, how Asriel felt right now, the love he had exuded towards them, his love for his parents.

Every emotion flooded through them.

They both breathed heavily as Chara pulled away. 

They looked at him wide-eyed. He was looking at them adoringly.

"Your soul is the culmination of your being. So when you touch it you can feel what the person feels..." He trailed off.

"Do you believe me now? I will never leave you, Chara." 

Both of them were crying a little, overwhelmed by emotion. Asriel's soul drifted towards the red heart of Chara's soul, and suddenly he tensed and reached a hand out, stilling it.

"What is it doing?" They asked, curiously.

"I um... It's reaching out towards yours..." He looked down.

"Why is that bad?" They asked, watching him strain over keeping his soul in place.

"It's not really bad, it's just... If they touch, we will be bonded." He looked down where his soul was pushing against his will.

Chara took his hand in theirs.

"Chara..." Asriel warned looking worriedly as the shape moved a little, he seemed to be willing it not to and only partially succeeding.

"If our souls bond..." They started, regarding the strained expression on Asriel's face.

"Does that mean we would be together forever?" They asked, looking him in the eye.

"Y-Yes." Asriel choked out, clearly having to exert a lot of energy to keep his soul from moving.

"It bonds us together. A bond that nothing can get in between."

Chara looked at him with an expression he couldn't place.

"Let them." They said.

"W-What?" Asriel looked at them wide eyed.

"I want to be with you too, Asriel, I trust you." They said, reaching past him and pushing him down, straddling him.

"We'll be best friends forever." As they said it, Asriel let go of his hold and their souls finally came together.

They both gasped and shook, feeling every emotion they've ever collectively felt at once, part of it was almost painful... the other part was bliss.

Asriel had a little smile on his face as Chara collasped on top of him, breathing into his shoulder. He held them there gently, rocking a little.

When their souls pulled apart, they let out a breath. The little hearts drifted back into their respective bodies and the love they both felt swam through them.

They would be together forever. In that moment, they both knew they would.

  


~~~

  


_**I will stay here by your side. I know it's frightening to think that you might now leave, but that my friend is why** _

_**I'll be in your life always, and hold you tight and close. We will be together here, until it's safe to go.** _

  


Chara was sound asleep on their bed in the dark of the night.

They suddenly awoke to a shuffling sound.

Gently quirking their eyes open they saw the source of the noise on the floor next to their bed. 

Asriel stood there looking at them with wide eyes.

"Chara." He whispered. 

Chara blinked tiredly but forced themselves to look at him.

"Could we..." He trailed off, looking at them expectantly.

Chara sighed. "You want to sleep here?" 

Asriel nodded, still gazing intensely at them.

Chara breathed out and pushed their face into a pillow for a moment then pulled the blanket back, making space for him to crawl in next to them.

As soon as they did, Asriel was in the bed cuddled up to them.

He was practically on top of them, but they'd gotten used to it.

They took a breath to wind down again, feeling Asriel's presence prominently, but still feeling comfortable with it.

His soft, wavy fur pressed against their neck, the warmth coming from his body, the way his breathing made his chest press against them.

If it were anyone else, Chara was sure they'd freak out, but with Asriel it felt normal.

He was their best friend.

They closed their eyes peacefully, and relaxed into the soft bed until they drifted off into slumber once again. Holding each other tight and close.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me happier than Papyrus with Spaghetti.:)
> 
> Please let me know what you thought.☆  
> Thanks for reading! And have a great day/night!


End file.
